toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Original 1995 Thinkway Releases
In 1995, Thinkway Toys created the first pull-string Woody and talking Buzz Lightyear action figures prior to the first film's release. At first, Thinkway was hesitant on creating the toys, as the company believed that Toy Story would not be a popular movie, yet they proceeded in creating the toys and ended up with not having enough figures to meet consumer demands. Both toys were created using the digital 3D data from the film. http://www.pixar.com/node/3878?ajax=2 Poseable Talking Woody The very first pull-string doll featured a removable plastic hat with a faded brim. It also featured wired armature, unlike the toy in the actual film. Yet, this feature was removed in future re-releases of the doll as the wires caused a safety hazard. This version without the armature was released in all subsequent versions of this Woody doll, along with other future pull-string Woody dolls. The first edition of this Woody doll also contains a pull string ring that's closer to the size of Woody's in the films. Phrases This Woody doll runs on an electronic pull-string mechanism, whose phrases were used in a majority of Woody dolls until 2009. These phrases are: * Howdy, partner! * My name's Woody! * You're my favorite deputy! * Yee-haw, cowboy! * There's a snake in my boot! Re-releases * 1995 Talking Woody ** This Woody doll was the same exact one as the initial release, but without an armature and features a larger, 1 inch pull ring that remained in subsequent Woody dolls. *1996 Talking Woody **The same exact doll as the armatureless re-release, but lacks spurs. *Toy Story 2 Talking Woody This Woody doll was also re-released and modified by the Disney Store and Disney parks several times, without the first edition's wired armature. Thinkway became no longer associated with this version in the U.S. upon Disney Store's acquisition, as they chose to develop their Woody toy in their own direction. Some of these re-releases include: * Disney Parks Woody ** Voiced by Jim Hanks ** Later builds have an improved face sculpt, resembling the newer Thinkway Toys versions, as well as a thinner body ** Has a more detailed hat made from smoother plastic. * Toy Story and Beyond Woody (Disney Store version) ** Different voice ** Has a badge not created from digital data ** Has a more detailed hat made from smoother plastic. * Disney Store Woody ** Thinner body ** Different face sculpt (the same as the new Disney Parks face sculpt, but with added detail on the eyebrows and mouth) ** Has a more detailed hat made from smoother plastic. ** Voiced by Jim Hanks ** Newer builds have brand new phrases ** Has a more detailed hat made from smoother plastic. ** Has "ANDY" written on his boot ** Colors on the body are brighter and not faded. Inaccuracies As production of this toy was rushed for the initial release, there are a number of inaccuracies on the first edition Woody doll: * Pull string is lower down on the back * Future versions feature a larger pull string ring * Hat's brim is too light * Hat does not have stitching. * Body is too wide and rectangular. * Has a toothed smile rather than a closed-mouth smile * Has visible eyelids * Does not contain a majority of the pull-string phrases from the movie. * Is poseable * Spurs are too thick * Spurs and belt buckle are the same color as his badge, as they should be a flat pale orange/yellow color. * Badge is too thick and plastic instead of metal. * Buttons are too flat. Talking Buzz Lightyear This Buzz Lightyear figure included a pulsating laser light, pop-out wings, some articulation, a voice simulator, and a retractable helmet. The figure also, like in the film, has glow in the dark paint. However, the wings on this Buzz figure are also very short in comparison to later Buzz Lightyear figures. Phrases Buzz Lightyear has only 4 phrases when his oval chest buttons are pressed, voiced by Tim Allen, the voice actor for Buzz in the film. The phrases said are: * I am Buzz Lightyear * I come in peace * Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! -laser activates- * To infinity...and beyond! Although these phrases were said by Tim Allen in the first edition of this figure, later builds included a different voice actor along with the phrase: "This is an intergalactic emergency!" Re-releases Like Woody, this Buzz Lightyear figure has been re-released, but not as much as Woody has. In re-releases, Pat Fraley voices the figure instead of Tim Allen. * Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear * 2003 reissue * Toy Story and Beyond Buzz Lightyear (Disney Store version, 1999) ** Different voice ** Includes the phrase, "This is an intergalactic emergency!" ** Semi-transparent "wing" button *** The red wing button on his chest does not activate his wings. Instead, a new button on the back does. ** Speaker is located in his jetpack rather than his stomach ** Different laser sound ** Different, longer face sculpt ** Brighter wing and sole color After the Toy Story and Beyond version of Disney Store Buzz, Disney Store made a completely new Buzz Lightyear figure. Inaccuracies * Does not include karate chop action * Does not include a push-button helmet * Does not have a wrist communicator * Wing button is in the wrong shape * Does not include the phrase, "There's a secret mission in uncharted space, let's go." * Laser button is too small. * Front sticker does not have the words, "Space Ranger" on it. * Star command logo on front sticker should be white and gray, The background of the sticker should be a lighter blue. * Colors of oval chest buttons should be brighter. * Yellow "LIGHTYEAR" name tag is too small and too pale. * Purple areas of the suit should be brighter. * Green areas should have more green than yellow in hue. * Hands don't have green rectangles on dorsum, a purple line on the knuckles, purple fingertips, nor are they ball-jointed. Gallery Woody Disney Parks.jpg|The newer Disney Parks version of 1995 Woody Woomy3.jpg|The Toy Story and Beyond verison of 1995 Woody WOOMY.jpg|The newer Disney Store version of 1995 Woody woomy5.jpg|The Toy Story 2 re-release of the original 1995 Woody without a wire armature woomy6.jpg|The old Disney Parks version of 1995 Woody buss2.jpg|The Toy Story and Beyond version of 1995 Buzz buss3.PNG|The Disney Store version of 1995 Buzz image.jpg|2003 Reissue Of 1995 Buzz Lightyear disney-pixar-toy-story-2-buzz-lightyear-ultimate-talking-ac.ipg|The Toy Story 2 re-release of the original 1995 Buzz Lightyear References Category:Thinkway Toys Category:Woody Category:Buzz Lightyear